Deux petites étoiles
by LonelyD
Summary: Dans le ciel, il y a deux petites étoiles, Sirius et Regulus, mais l'une scintille plus que l'autre. / Epoque des Maraudeurs.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Sirius Black, Regulus Black.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Family/Drama.

Note de l'auteure : l'histoire de Sirius et Regulus me rendra toujours triste, mais ça reste un des thèmes que je préfère aborder. Je l'ai abordée en long en large en travers. J'ai presque tout écrit, je crois, et pourtant si peu publié. J'aime les écrire, les faire interagir, les faire s'entredéchirer aussi. Il y a quelque chose dans leur relation qui me parle et m'émeut. Bref, le texte, écrit en moins d'une heure, est une réponse au thème scintiller des Nuits d'HPF du 15/12/2017. Ça me semblait aller de soi, Sirius et Regulus, avec ce thème. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Dans le ciel, il y a deux petites étoiles, mais l'une est plus brillante que l'autre. Avant qu'elle ne la jalouse, la plus brillante s'écrit : « c'est pour te guider pardi ! ».

Sirius connaît sur le bout de ses doigts rougis par les coups de bâton chacun des noms inscrits sur la tapisserie. Il a eu le temps d'apprendre leurs noms à toutes ces vieilles têtes moisies sur un mur trop gris. Il a aussi eu le temps de les haïr. Alors lorsque Maman les fait réciter et que Regulus oublie parfois de citer un nom ou deux ou les inverse – parce qu'il n'y a pas encore passé assez de temps, parce qu'il n'a pas assez entendu claquer la baguette dans tout son petit corps d'enfant – Sirius lui chuchote toujours les bonnes réponses. Il sait que comme ça c'est lui qui prendra la punition car Maman déteste les tricheurs et plus encore les rapporteurs. Regulus s'excuse d'avoir une si mauvaise mémoire et de ne pas réussir à retenir tous ces stupides noms, mais Sirius le reprend.

 _Des frères_ , qu'il lui dit, _c'est fait pour s'entraider_.

Et Regulus n'y peut pas grand-chose si Maman aime les frapper.

Dans le ciel, il y a deux petites étoiles, mais l'une est plus visible que l'autre. Avant qu'elle ne s'emporte, la plus visible s'écrit : « qu'importe si moi je ne t'oublie ! ».

Dans la famille, Sirius est encore le fils adoré. Il a pourtant tout fait pour que ses parents le détestent et que tous le renient. Il parle sans arrêt des moldus, de leurs géniales inventions – des casques musicaux et des disques de musique ! des vélos à moteur et boîtes à images ! – et d'à quel point il les admire. Son père soupire, mais sa mère ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne le regarde même pas, l'ignore, fait comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Il les a pourtant entendus et c'est lui qui est le centre de leurs discussions.

 _Ça lui passera, une crise d'adolescence, rien de plus._

Regulus lui est dans la bonne maison, ramène les bonnes notes et les compliments de tous ses professeurs. Mais il n'est pas Sirius, il n'est ni l'aîné, ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus aimable, ni le plus charismatique, ni le plus beau. Il n'est que le second, celui qui sera des familles le second choix, celui qui sera de toutes leurs petites combines de sorciers dégénérés aux idéologies de Sang pur le second choix.

Regulus se tait, Regulus est calme lorsqu'à table de lui on ne parle jamais. Mais Sirius comprend, il lit dans ses yeux vides, qu'il aimerait que leurs parents lui demandent si, à lui aussi, ses matchs de Quidditch se sont bien passés. Alors ils passent encore quelques soirées dans le jardin à regarder les étoiles et à discuter de ce qu'il leur reste en commun – plus grand-chose.

Dans le ciel, il y a deux petites étoiles, mais l'une est plus aimée que l'autre. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, la plus aimée s'écrit : « mais qu'importe si moi je t'aime ! ».

Sirius rit, Sirius pleure aussi, mais le plus souvent c'est de bonheur. Si à la maison tout n'est que nuances gris, Poudlard, lui, est plein de couleurs, de rouge et de doré surtout. Ce qui lui manquait chez lui, il l'a trouvé dans sa maison d'adoption. Leur tour est remplie de chaleur, de bruit et d'éclats. Il y a toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler quand ça ne va pas, toujours quelqu'un avec qui plaisanter quand les beaux jours sont là. Et puis il y a James, Remus et Peter – _et leurs voix, oui ces voix qu'il entend encore_ – qui jamais très loin de lui trouvent toujours les bons mots, une bonne blague à faire, un dernier tour à jouer.

Sa vie au château n'a rien à voir avec celle de son frère. Quand il le croise dans les couloirs, il sent les mêmes courants d'air qui le glaçait déjà d'effroi au 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est à peine si Regulus s'entoure et lorsqu'il le fait Sirius reconnaît tous ces visages, pitoyables et haineux, qu'il rencontrait lors des réunions de famille.

Il a peur pour lui et s'inquiète lorsqu'il le voit les écouter, eux et les horreurs qu'ils déversent. Mais il se tait, baisse la tête et passe son chemin. Il n'y a plus rien à dire désormais. Il est parti, Regulus est resté.

Dans le ciel, il y a deux petites étoiles, mais l'une est éteinte et l'autre scintille. Avant qu'elle ne meure, la plus scintillante s'écrit : « mais que vais-je devenir, moi, sans toi ? ».

Regulus est mort et Sirius est inconsolable. Tout est de sa faute. Il devait aider son frère, le soutenir et l'aimer, mais il a échoué. Il a préféré fuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou et l'abandonner aux mains de leurs cinglés de parents. Maintenant il ne reste plus de lui que les souvenirs qui s'entassent dans sa chambre d'à jamais enfant.

Dans le ciel, il y a deux petites étoiles, Sirius et Regulus, mais il n'y en a plus qu'un frère pour les regarder briller de sa cellule de prison.


End file.
